


sorrow slow dances (around the edges of your eyes)

by martinipolice (darks1st3r)



Series: Orm One-Shots [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCEU, DCU
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, The thirst for Orm is real and so is the thirst for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/martinipolice
Summary: Your sanity and heart were both on the line. You don't know how long you can continue with this charades and you no longer know which side are you on. Your heart or your mind.(Or imagine being Vulko's child and being caught in the middle of supporting Arthur and loving Orm.)





	sorrow slow dances (around the edges of your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. This is just a quick one-shot I tried writing because I really need an outlet for all my Orm thirst and there are only a few fics in this fandom. I never read any DC or Aquaman comics so this is all just movieverse. Sorry if my writing's a bit rusty, it's been almost a year since I have last written ff. I also apologize for the grammar.
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is taken from All My Own Stunts by AM)

 

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

Strong arms encased your body and the wall you built around yourself collapsed as you heard the sincerity of his tone. Fresh tears threatened to fall from your eyes once again as you turned to face him and your heart broke as you saw his face. The telltale guilt and sadness in his blue eyes had given away the fact that his decision was also hurting and burdening him, not just you. 

"It's alright, I understand," you whispered as you turned to face him. A gasp immediately escaped your lips as he engulfed your body in a crushing embrace and you shuddered as you feel the tension on his own.

Your heart breaks a little more as you realized that he had never shown this vulnerability to anyone before, not even to you. He never cried in front of you, not even when his Mother was sent to an early grave nor when his Father perished. He always kept that strong, stoic, and kingly facade. 

"I needed to do it," he said, his voice muffled as he buried his head on your shoulder. "I didn't want to but I had to. You have every right to be angry with me."

"My father had committed high treason, my king. You only did your duty," you bit your lip, feeling the urge to cry. The desire to tell him the truth was nagging your mind and gnawing your insides.

_But how?_

_How can you possibly tell the man you love that you have known since the beginning that your Father had always been a staunch supporter of Arthur? Could you confess that you were also involved in the plan to bring Arthur to Atlantis and crown him as King? Could you tell him that you were also one of his betrayers? Will Orm ever forgive you if you do?_

Your sanity and heart were both on the line. You don't know how long you can continue with this charades. While you truly believe your Father when he reassured you that Arthur would become a good king, you know deep down that Orm was also a good ruler albeit misguided. He was only doing what he thinks is best for his people and no one can wrong him for that. _You hated being torn between both sides and you no longer know which side are you on_. 

 

**_Your mind or your heart._ **

  
**_Orm or Atlantis._ **

"Please, please," Orm begged, further tightening his hold, "Please, don't ever abandon me. Everyone I cared for left for that **_half-breed_**. My mother, your Father. Even half of the Kingdom thinks that I am unworthy of the throne because I am secondborn. _Please._ I don't think I will be able to handle it if you'll go. _Please. I love you._ "

_No._

 

_You'll hate me if you knew the truth._

 

 _You're the one who is going to leave me._  

 

 _You'll never forgive me._ Your mind cried as your fear increased tenfold. You can never tell him. You're feelings have turned you into nothing but a coward. 

 

"I'll never leave you, my love," you whispered. 

 

Coward, liar. It matters not now. 

 

You no longer care what your Father believes in. You no longer cared about the throne. Heck, you think you no longer even care about Atlantis at all. 

 

_Because all you cared about is right here in your arms._

 

For as long as Orm needs you, you will be there for him. And if the time comes that he'll know your crimes, you'll be ready to accept the consequences of your actions, **_even if it'll cost you your heart_. **

 

_**"I promise."** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
